my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Living Star
き |romaji = Iki Hoshi|user = Natsu Seiryoku|quirk type = Transformation|quirk range = Self-Long}} Description Living Star is a Transformation-type Quirk that allows the user to conduct copious amounts of heat from the environment and even attacks into his/her body at will. This is thanks to copious amounts of tungsten being present throughout the user's whole body, most notably the blood, which has a melting point of around 6200°F. When conducting heat, the user's skin will begin to shine with a blinding light in some areas, this is caused by a constant barrage of mobile atoms and molecules carrying kinetic energy which immediately lose some of their kinetic energy upon contact. Thus depositing heat within the user. This Quirk allows the user to produce a scorching hot aura after accumulating enough heat, which can reach up to 6000°F before the user's own heat becomes a problem for him/herself. The user is also capable of conducting heat out of any material via physical contact indiscriminate of state or chemical makeup by draining the kinetic energy from atoms and molecules currently in motion, thus heating the user and cooling the drained molecules. Alternatively, the user can give kinetic energy to cause atoms and molecules to vibrate rapidly, causing heat to occur within a designated area. Allowing the user to conduct heat in and out of the air, ground, and even water. Alongside being able to burn practically anything nearby, the user glows brighter as more heat accumulates. Making it progressively more difficult to keep visual on the user without damaging one's eyes at higher levels of stored heat The aforementioned levels go as such. * Level 0= 0-1000°F internally with a radiating 0-2ft aura of 0-500°F. * Level 1= 1001-2000°F internally with a radiating 2-4ft aura of 501-1000°F. * Level 2= 2001-3000°F internally with a radiating 4-6 t aura of 1001-1500°F. * Level 3= 3001-4000°F internally with a radiating 6-8ft aura of 1501-2000°F. * Level 4= 4001-5000°F internally with a radiating 8-10ft aura of 2001-2500°F. * Level 5= 5001-6000°F internally with a radiating 10-12ft aura of 2501-3000°F. The advantages of this Quirk include tremendously increased resilience to heat, allowing the user to store up heat in a way impossible for most, if not any, human to replicate. This Quirk also allows decently powerful ranged capabilities that can harm opponents through practically any matter. The Quirk, due to heat conduction, can cause vapor, molten rock, and heat waves to occur. Due to the heat radiating from the user, it gets difficult to even get close to the user when higher levels of heat are achieved (Level 3 and up). Since the user can toggle his/her heat absorption, he user can manage their stored heat easier. Even when deactivated, the user still gains heat, albeit at a drastically lower rate. The bright lights created when the user begins absorbing heat and when the user's stored heat reaches at least Level 3 allow the user to blind or daze opponents. The user, due to the concentration of tungsten in his/her body, can not only conduct electricity, but gain more heat from it. The user, ironically, can freeze an opponent to death by conducting their heat into the user's body upon physical contact, much like with any other matter bearing heat. On a more supportive note, the user can heat up freezing individuals without burning them alive, cauterize wounds, or provide light when needed. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the fact that the user can't exceed 6000°F, lest the user's blood begins to boil and he/she begins to cook him/herself from the inside. Thus making it vital for the user to manage his/her stored heat. This is problematic as the user is unable to completely bar off his/her innate heat absorption, being able to only hinder it at best. This is not only a problem for the user, but for allies and the environment in general. The user can cause small fires by just walking at around once the user's stored heat reaches around Level 1. At around Level 3, the user can leave moderate to severe burns on organisms within 10 feet of the user. Since the user has to deposit the stored heat every so often, the user often has no choice but to disperse it into the environment, which can be problematic at higher levels (mainly Levels 3 and up) as it can cause great amounts of environmental damage. As for ranged capabilities, the distance and matter traveled through affects the potency of attacks greatly. For example, if the user were to conduct heat through 7 meters of cold air, it would take more of the user's stored heat to reach the opponent than it would if the user was conducting heat through 7 meters of warm metal. As for conducting heat into the user's body, a heat source would have to be roughly five feet away before the user can drain the heat from the source. Alongside that, the user can blind or daze him/herself if he/she were to view the lights produced by the user in anyway. The user also gains heat rather slowly unless in direct contact with intense heat and gradually loses heat as it radiates out of the user's body. Allowing the weather itself to influence how well the Quirk can work with rainy days making it harder to gain heat but easier to manage it with sweltering ones easier to store heat but harder to manage it. On top of all of this, the user harbors the inability to produce his/her own heat. Making low levels of stored heat hazardous. Thus finding a safe middle ground between a blazing inferno and cold death (Level 0) is imperative to survival.